Incendio en vísperas de Navidad
by Latvflu
Summary: Una nube de humo cubre a Santiago de Chile, Manu pertenece a uno de los cuerpos de bomberos que acuden al lugar. ¿Podrá volver a tiempo para celebrar navidad con su familia?


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia perteneces a Hidekaz. LatinHetalia pertenece a la comunidad de LJ. El personaje de Carlitos pertenece a Anni x3.

**Advertencia:** aparición de Islas tanto argentinas como chilenas.

¡Al fin era 24!

Durante la mañana tuvo que hacer compras de última hora, que repartir los regalos, preparar la cena, contar toda la maravilla del Viejito Pascuero a Carlitos, claro que contaba con la ayuda de Martín para esto, y esperar a que llegaran sus primos y hermanos.

Todo iba bien hasta que hicieron esa llamada.

Era de la compañía de bomberos, necesitaban refuerzos. Dejo las cosas de lado y se apresuro a salir...

-¿Dónde vas ahora, che?-el argentino no entendía como podía dejar todo así no más.- ¿Paso algo?

-Un incendio en colina, ¡nos vemos más tarde!-le grito cuando salió en su moto en dirección a la estación de bomberos.

Llego a tiempo para ponerse el uniforme y salir con el último carro bomba, la nube de humo debía verse por todo Santiago, sin duda era una fábrica, y por lo que podían ver el fuego se había salido de control. Llegaron, era la fábrica de plásticos Serplas, enseguida noto como evacuaban a las personas que habitaban el sector

-"Justo para navidad".-pensó el chileno tomando su hacha y bajando con el resto del cuerpo.

Había más carros, pudo ver efectivos de Santiago, Providencia, Maipú, entre otros; no se podía detenerse a mirar, todos iban de un lado para otro, apagando lo que se podía y otros inspeccionando el techo para poder entrar.

El trabajo era duro, no se había dado cuenta cuando se hizo de noche, todavía no lograban apagar el fuego, y los gases que despedían los plásticos no ayudaban mucho.

Cuando todo estuvo libre de llamas comenzó la inspección, tenían que encontrar que había producido el fuego, pero eso era trabajo para otra unidad. Cuando salieron vieron que había unos compañeros que eran llevados a las ambulancias, demonios, ¿por qué en navidad?

Volvió al cuartel, se dio una ducha y después de haber recogido sus cosas miro el reloj, ¡era pasada las 12 de la noche!

¡Era 25 de diciembre y el aun no había llegado a casa!

Se fue a toda velocidad, había muchos autos a esa hora, posiblemente gente volviendo a casa después de las fiestas, estacionó la moto como pudo entre los autos de sus pariente, por lo visto aun no se habían ido, y entro siendo recibido por una oveja que cuidaba los regalos, aun sin abrir, bajo el árbol de navidad.

Entonces escucho unos pasos correr a la puerta.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?

-¡Manu!-lo llamó el argentino que no había escuchado la puerta, pero si los gritos del menor.- Che, ¿no te ha pasado nada por allá?-se acerco a abrazarlo.- ¡Uf, mira que estas ahumado!

-¡Tch, si hasta me bañe antes de volver!-le reclamo el chileno, mientras avanzaban al comedor donde estaba el resto de los invitados.

-¡Miren nada más, Conti, tu nos invitaste y llegai tarde!-le alego Rapa que estaba conversando con Juan Fernández y las gemelas Malvinas.

-No fue mi culpa.-se defendió el chileno mientras saludaba a sus hermanos y primos.- ¿Y qué forma de saludar es esa, Rapa?

-Es que estaba muerto de miedo cuando supo que estabas apagando un incendio.-Le respondió Diego Ramírez.

-¡No le digai!-alego el pascuense poniéndose rojo por la vergüenza.-Me alegro que estés bien...

-Y yo de que ustedes también estén bien.-le dijo sonriendo a sus hermanitos.-Bueno, ¿quién quiere abrir los regalos?

-¡Yo!-todas las islas se fueron a buscar los regalos dejando a los dos mayores solos.

-te ves lindo cuando sonríes.-le susurro el Argentino.

-Cállate, wn.-le reclamo el chileno dándole un abrazo.-nosotros también vamos a mirar los regalos.

-¡Como digas, mí Manu!

Después de todo nunca era tarde para navidad, ¿no?

**Información acerca del incendio: sacada de la pagina del diario El Mercurio**

_SANTIAGO.- Después de la medianoche de este sábado y tras cinco horas de intenso trabajo, efectivos de 20 compañías de Bomberos de Santiago consiguieron controlar el incendio que afectó a la fábrica de plásticos Serplas, ubicada en la calle Salomón Sack, Cerrillos._

_Ante la emergencia, anoche se determinó la evacuación de unas 300 familias, todos con residencia a unos 500 metros en torno al foco del fuego._

_El siniestro mantuvo una densa columna de humo que pudo ser visible desde distintos puntos de la capital, sin embargo, pasada la medianoche la altura de las llamas ya había bajado de intensidad._

_Según los antecedentes, se conoció la baja presión en la red húmeda, situación que implicó una mayor presencia de voluntarios de Bomberos, más el apoyo camiones aljibes y carros lanza aguas._

_De acuerdo a indagaciones preliminares, los dueños de la fábrica Serplas indicaron que el fuego habría aparecido producto de una falla eléctrica, hecho que debe ser comprobado o corregido por especialistas de Bomberos._

_Hasta el lugar llegaron efectivos de la última entidad pertenecientes a las comunas de Santiago, San Bernardo, Conchalí, Quinta Normal, Ñuñoa, Providencia, La Florida y Maipú._

_En el control de las llamas, tres de los integrantes de las mencionadas compañías resultaron con lesiones de mediana gravedad._

_h t t .com  
_


End file.
